


Everything Will Be Alright

by 00theatregeek00



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00theatregeek00/pseuds/00theatregeek00
Summary: A Good Omens (Ineffable Husbands) fanfiction that will include the original plot line, with additional AU's, possibly some angst, and fluff. This will focus mainly on Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship, and not really on the other characters, though they will most likely be mentioned.





	Everything Will Be Alright

Aziraphale walked through the lush, green grasses of the new Earth The Almighty had created, only just a few days ago, taking in every breeze, every bird singing their melodies, and every leaf rustling. This particular time, however, that rustling was caused by a creature, not just by the wind. Aziraphale saw the black and red, glimmering scales between the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, and smiled. He strolled over to the snake and caressed his head.  
"Well, aren't you beautiful," Aziraphale cooed. "I can tell that The Almighty worked hard on you, with your intricate detailing and all." Aziraphale focused on the snakes eyes, which were golden, but with a hint of amber on the edges that made them pop. "My, your eyes sure are beautiful, aren't they? She really outdid herself, I'd say," he smiled and let the snake go.  
The snake looped down Aziraphale's left arm, back on to the tree, and slithered away. Aziraphale started to walk back to the Eastern Gate, which he was supposed to be guarding at the time, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard The Almighty’s voice boom across the Garden like a yell of thunder.  
“The man has now become like one of us, knowing good and evil. He must not be allowed to reach out his hand and take also from the tree of life and eat, and live forever,” She began. “Both of you, Adam and Eve, will be banished from the Garden forever.”  
Adam and Eve walked over to the exit of the Garden, where Aziraphale was guarding. Aziraphale looked at the couple up and down and felt a heavy weight in his heart.  
It’s not their fault that The Almighty made the Devil so much stronger than man, is it? He thought. The angel exhaled slowly and handing over his flaming sword to Adam.  
“Here, take this,” Aziraphale looked at Adam in his eyes. He saw the pain that the couple was already caused by being kicked out of the Garden. Eve was expecting, of all things. Life was already hard enough for them, so wouldn’t the “angelic” thing to do would be to help them? “Don’t let the sun go down while you’re still here.”  
Adam nodded and Aziraphale lifted up the ivy covering the exit from the Garden. Adam took his wife’s hand and they exited with heavy, remorseful hearts.  
Aziraphale climbed up the wall of the Eastern Gate and took a deep breath in. The Garden, once so filled with life, was now eerily silent, and the ominous thunders from above showed signs that the first rain was coming. The angel looked out on the rolling, desert hills to see Adam and Eve fighting off a lion. Aziraphale exhaled. Suddenly, he heard mumbling and looked to the left side of him. The man next to him had long, curled, red hair that cascaded down his shoulders that added an accent to his black robes. His eyes were the same soft golden as the snake in the Garden, the angel noticed.  
He’s quite heavenly for a demon, isn’t he? Aziraphale smiled to himself and looked straight ahead. He turned his head back to the left to look at the taller man next to him. “Sorry, what was that?” Aziraphale asked.  
“I said, ‘Well that went down like a lead balloon,’” the demon answered. He saw the angel’s blue eyes dart around nervously, which caused him to smile a bit. He always liked intimidating others.  
“Yes… yes I suppose it did..?” Aziraphale hesitated on the man’s name.  
“Crawly,” the taller one responded as if he could read Aziraphale’s mind. The conversation fell silent before Crawly spoke up again. “I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”  
“Well… it must be bad,” Aziraphale hesitated, “otherwise you wouldn’t of tempted them into it.”  
“Not really, they just said, ‘get up there and make some trouble,’” Crawly responded shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.  
“Obviously that’s what they said, you’re a demon. It’s what you do,” Aziraphale looked him up and down, taking in every small detail of his, including his posture and habits while talking. Aziraphale noticed that he had a small snake tattoo under his right sideburn. There was another small silence, making the rumbling of the sky more obvious than before.  
“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” Crawly teased, glancing at Aziraphale’s hands. His eyes made his way up to his hair, which had soft, angelic curls that gave the appearance of looking fluffy. “You did, didn’t you? It was flaming like anything.”  
“I gave it away… ” Aziraphale mumbled.  
“You what?” Crawly kept teasing him. He was amused on how flustered the angel would get at simple questions.  
“I gave it away,” Aziraphale said louder. Crawly’s jaw dropped slightly as he felt warmth rise up to his cheeks and ears. “I just felt so bad for them, I hope I didn’t do the wrong thing…” Aziraphale trailed off.  
“Oh I don’t think you can do the wrong thing,” Crawly gently smiled, “you’re an angel, after all.”  
Aziraphale felt the same warm sensation starting to flood his cheeks. “Oh- oh thank you,” Aziraphale smiles then quickly turns his head away.  
“Y’know I’ve been thinking that what if I did the right thing with the whole ‘eat the apple’ business,” Crawly meets his eyes with Aziraphale’s. “A demon can get in a whole lot of trouble for doing the right thing.” The two are both silent. “It would be funny if we both got it wrong, eh?” Crawly chuckles softly. Aziraphale follows his lead. It was so easy to laugh with him. Somehow, they were alike in a way which made it seem like they had already known each other for centuries.  
Then, Aziraphale realizes he’s talking to a demon, the enemy, and stops laughing. “What? No! That wouldn’t be funny at all.” The angel looks down in embarrassment. Crawly shrugs, disappointed that the angel seemed to take the positive reaction back so quickly. Crawly got one more good look at Aziraphale and his heart started to race. His voice was so silky, he could listen to him talk for hours on end. Crawly didn’t understand how Aziraphale, an angel, could get away with lying directly to God’s face and not fall, while he only ever asked questions and God immediately rejected him. Yet somehow, he was so attracted to Aziraphale’s confidence, whether the angel knew he had it or not. The way he presented himself was… angelic, but not like any other angel Crawly had seen or talked with before. Aziraphale seemed different. Crawly couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but deep down, he knew.  
Then, the first rain started to fall in small drops. Aziraphale lifted his white, soft, feathered wings instinctively above Crawly’s head to shield him from this new, dewy precipitation The Almighty had created. The two celestial beings admired the gray and black painting God had painted in the sky, strategically placing splotches of white here and there. They took in the new smell of humidity and rain while listening to the rhythmic repeats of thunder; however, even though they just met, they felt a blanket of peace around each other, knowing that they will always be safe around the other.


End file.
